Over and Over
by SilverCloud234
Summary: What if in Imprinting the the one that was Imprinted upon didn't have to love you back. Jacob goes to forks high school and imprints on Edward. a series of song fics
1. Chapter 1

**I feel it everyday it's all the same****  
****It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**  
**I've tried everything to get away**  
**So here I go again****  
****Chasing you down again****  
****Why do I do this?****  
**

I watch you as you go through your day it's become a ritual of mine. It feels like I'm watching a rerun of an old TV show. You bring Bella to school and I just watch you going after her. She makes you happy and you make her happy, I should be happy … right?

It makes me sad knowing you two are happy with each other without a care in the world. It's all your fault Cullen, you and that girl if you had never met… wait this isn't right I brought this on myself. It's my fault I imprinted.  
I tried to ignore the imprint but every time I try to fight it I just end up thinking about you more.

Every night on patrol I go to the border and see if your there, you never are. You're always with Bella when she sleeps. Why do I even bother?

**Over and over, over and over****  
****I fall for you****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****I try not to**

Every time I think I'm over you, I look at you. Your perfect there is no other way to describe you. Again and again I can't help fall more and more in love with you. I never wanted to fall for you in the first place.

**It feels like everyday stays the same****  
****It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**  
**So here I go again****  
****Chasing you down again****  
****Why do I do this?**

It's been a month I still feel the same way. Every day is torture seeing you happy with Bella. Do you know how hard it is to pretend I still like her? You still hate me for liking her. If you knew I didn't like her how would you treat me? All of this is dragging me down into a state of depression and no matter how hard I try it doesn't work. In the dark I sit and hope that you'll notice my presents. Then I remember that you're with Bella again. Why are you always with her?

**Over and over, over and over****  
****I fall for you****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****I try not to****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****You make me fall for you****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****You don't even try**

You're walking over to me in the locker room.

"Why are you still here MUTT?" you say. Your voice is as cold as you are. "Answer me!" you yell at me. He's cold to me but I still love him. Tears start to fall from my eyes. He looks at me surprised and glad at what he accomplished.

"I fell for you even though you hate me." I whispered looking into his eyes "I know you try to be mean towards me." I slowly walk out of the locker room leaving you there to think about what I said.

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head****  
****I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**  
**I know what's best for me****  
****But I want you instead****  
****I'll keep on wasting all my time**

After gym class Edward walks up to me again. I'm scared of his response.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked. I showed him the thoughts that have been in my head since the imprint. After I was done I looked up at him. He looked shocked. Then he was gone. He was gone for the next week and when he came back he ignored me. I walked around in a fog at least when he hated me he felt something for me but this was too much to bear. We had to change seats for science class and I was seated next to him. I felt like talking to him.

"You know what we have in common?" he glanced at me I took that as a sign to keep talking.

"We're both dead." He glanced at me asking me to explain.

"You dead on the outside you know like a corps." He nodded still not talking.

"Well I'm dead on the inside."

"Why?" I finally got him to speak.

"……….. You ………"

**Over and over, over and over****  
****I fall for you****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****I try not to****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****You make me fall for you****  
****Over and over, over and over****  
****You don't even try to**

"I fell for you. I never meant to. And I just kept falling for you."

"I never gave you a reason. I've been outright nasty to you!" Edward yelled. Now the entire class was looking at us.

"You never had to." I whispered staring into his eyes.

Review and tell me what you think. I'll take request for Jacob/Edward song fics. Just tell me the song and artist. Sorry that the characters were oc but it fit the song.

Disclaimer – I don't own the song or the book twilight. I wrote this because I was bored and I was listening to that song.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I didn't use all of the lyrics because they don't go with what I have written. Malchik gay belongs to T.A.T.U.

**Handsome****  
****Tender****  
****Soft**

I admire you from afar; I don't dare go near you. I know you can hear my thoughts but I don't bother to hide them from you any longer. What would be the point? You already know. I find it fun to watch you. When I think about you, you have small reactions.

Handsome, *twitch*. People stare at me when I laughed out loud to that.

**  
****Why do you look right through me****  
****thinking****  
****"No"**

You hear my laugh and glare at me. I smile and give a wave hoping that you'll someday return it. You hear that to and roll your eyes, an obvious no. **  
**

**I can't deny my feelings****  
****Growing strong****  
****I try to keep believing****  
****dreaming on**

I don't try to deny me feelings anymore I found it easier just to accept it. Just like before I keep falling more in love with you. I still believe that someday you'll want me. I know that's impossible, as long as you have Bella. I had a dream that you wanted me back I was overjoyed to hear those words from you even if they're a dream. I hang on to those words and hope I'll hear them for real. **  
**

**And every time I see you****  
****I crave more****  
****I wanna pull you closer****  
****closer****  
****closer****  
****closer****  
****but you leave me feeling frozen****  
**

During lunch I was out side. I heard foot steps coming towards me. I already knew by the sweet smell that it was Edward.

"Mutt" was all he said that was his greeting. He moved closer and closer to me it was hard to concentrate. I couldn't stand it anymore. I reached out and grabbed him. I held him close to me I whispered

"Please don't abandon me." we stood there a moment then he pushed me off. He ran away leaving me there with the lingering coldness on my skin.

**I can be****  
****all you need****  
****won't you please****  
****stay with me****  
****Apologies, might-have-been's****  
****can't erase what I feel**

Later I saw that Bella was hanging all over Edward. If the imprint worked I would have been all he ever needed. I can't keep dwelling on stuff could have been. He glared at me "I won't take it back, I can't help how I feel." I thought to him. He walked away with Bella to their next class

**Choking****  
****Back emotion****  
****I try to keep on hoping****  
****for a way;****  
****a reason for us both to****  
****come in****  
****close****  
****I long for you to hold me****  
****like your boyfriend does****  
****and though my dream is****  
****slowly fading****  
****I wanna be the object****  
****object****  
****object****  
****object****  
****of your passion but it's hopeless****  
**

"Jacob!!!!" it was Bella. Turned around and saw the human girl running to him. I felt a flash of anger and tried not to show it. I looked passed her and saw Edward behind her. At that moment I was hoping that we would be able to be together. He gave me a disgusted look on his face. He put his arms around Bella as if saying "I belong to her." he nodded answering my thoughts. I would love if only once he would hold me like he did for her. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Bella looked at me then at Edward then just looked confused.

"I want to be the person you hold dear but I now know it's hopeless." Bella thought I was talking to her.

"Jacob I love you like a brother."

"You stay out of this. This entire thing was your fault!" I snapped at her. she looked hurt but I didn't care she hadn't even notice that I was depressed the entire time I was at this fucking school.

**I can be****  
****all you need****  
****won't you please****  
****stay with me****  
****might-have-been's****  
****can't erase what I feel****  
**

I reached out and grabbed Edward's collar and pulled him towards me. Bella screeched and I tuned her out and looked at him. I closed the space between us and kissed him. He gasped and I used that moment to push my tongue into his mouth. He moaned as I explored his mouth. Bella screeched yet again and that snapped me out of my trance. I remembered where we were, at SCHOOL! I pulled away and looked around everyone was looking at us. Instead of getting embarrassed I might as well go out in a bang.

"I love you Edward and nothing will change that." I gave him one last peck on the lips and left.

A/N thank you to everyone who gave me song ideas, I might use them later. Please review and tell me what you like about this story. I don't own any of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Quil's POV

The entire pack has been worried about Jacob ever since the imprint. Lately every time we see Jacob he has been very depressed. I mean he's been walking around like he's dead. When you hear him talk he has no emotion in his voice and you end up walking away with the feeling that all the happiness that you had was drained away. Sam has even made him stop going on patrol because Jake's in bad shape. Billy is really worried about him, he says that all Jacob dose at home is stay locked in his room and never comes out unless it's necessary. We haven't told Billy about the imprint, but now we need to tell him today.

I was elected to tell Billy and get Jacob out of his room. When I got there Billy answered the door.

"Quil what are you doing here?" he asked. I took one last breath before I answered.

"It's about … Jacob." He bit his lip.

"He has been locked up in his room since he came home from. I'm worried about that kid he's been depressed for a while now I know I don't need to tell you. What has gotten him to act like that?"

"That's what I'm here to tell you. Jacob imprinted … on Edward Cullen and is being rejected by him."

"Oh…." He went to the living room. There was a long silence until I said, "I need to see Jacob" he nodded slightly and I went up stairs. I hesitated to open his door I then heard music playing.

**Over and over **

**Over and over**

**You make me fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over**

**YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO.**

Then it was silent. I slowly opened the door expecting the worst. Worst case scenario would be him cutting his wrists and letting himself bleed to death. When I looked inside I saw Jacob rummaging through CDs. He looked up at me and waved me over to sit. I sat on his bed while he put on another CD.

**Handsome, tender, soft why do you look right through me thinking no? I can't deny my feelings growing stronger I try to keep believing dreaming on.**

I looked over at Jacob and to my surprise he was crying. He was staring off into the distance crying. Then he was mouthing the words to the song.

**And every time I see you****  
****I crave more****  
****I wanna pull you closer****  
****closer****  
****closer****  
****closer****  
****but you leave me feeling frozen**

Jacob was holding himself like if he didn't he would fall apart. His shoulders were shaking slightly. The song continued.

**Choking****  
****Back emotion****  
****I try to keep on hoping****  
****for a way;****  
****a reason for us both to****  
****come in****  
****close****  
****I long for you to hold me****  
****like your boyfriend does****  
****and though my dream is****  
****slowly fading****  
****I wanna be the object****  
****object****  
****object****  
****object****  
****of your passion but it's hopeless**

At that part was when he broke down. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed his shoulders violently shaking. I put my arms around him trying to comfort him then the crying stopped. He had cried himself to sleep I placed him on the bed and let him sleep. It tore me apart to know that a dirty, bloodsucking leech was the cause him all that pain. Who human or not would want to hurt Jacob, intentionally or not. Jacob had this innocence about him that made you want to make sure he was never hurt. He always had a smile on his face and could cheer you up whenever you were down. Seeing him at that level of depression was something I only want to see once in my life at max.

"How was he?" Sam asked. The entire pack was there and they all wanted to know.

"We all should Phase first." I told them. When everyone was phased I showed them all what happened. Billy's reaction, the music he was listening to and how he was reacting when it was playing and finally the breakdown. When I showed them that part everyone was instantly paralyzed with shocked faces.

"T-t-that was Jacob?" Seth sputtered.

"Those Leeches need to pay!" Paul and Leah thought together everyone nodded. Heck Sam even agreed.

"Paul, Quil, Seth, Jared, and Leah come with me. The rest of you stay on the reserve incase the leeches attack." Sam ordered. We phased back put on our cloths and ran towards the Cullen's house. When we got there all the leeches were distracted and didn't notice us. We got to the door Sam kicked it open and we barged in.

"What do you want? We haven't broken the treaty." Edward said in a board tone he was sitting next. How could he ask that? That was IT!! I stepped forward to face the retarded leech.

"This isn't about the treaty we have a bone to pick with you personally." I seethed. I was on the verge of phasing and snapping his neck.

"What could my Edward do to annoy you that isn't about him being a …" she was cut off by Leah

"SHUT UP BITCH THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO!" she yelled, "HAVE YOU EVEN NOTICED HOW DEPRESSED JACOB IS?"

"So this about the stupid little mutt, he always causes trouble."

"THAT'S IT!!" Seth yelled and launched himself at Edward phasing while he jumped. While they were fighting and rolling on the floor, the rest of us tried to stop the other vampires from interfering. Seth dug his teeth into Edward's shoulder and wouldn't let go. Seth let go and jumped back and was getting ready to attack again. The rest happened all at once. Seth launched himself at Edward while he was on the ground but before he got to him another werewolf blocked him. It was Jacob was standing in front of Edward trying to protect him.

"Jacob…"

Edward's POV

"Jacob?" I asked. The wolf in front of me nodded.

"This is my fault" he thought. All of his memories were playing in his head. When he got home from school he would lock himself in his room and cry. He would listen to music that would relate to how he felt. All of it was people wanting to be loved in return. Then there were memories of me and I can't see how he would love me. I was acting like the monster that I was.

"… sorry…" I whispered. Jacob was sitting in front of me licking my bleeding wound. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his soft fur.

"I'm sorry." I repeated it over and over again. It felt so right to hold him in my arms; it was like he was the only person in the world that mattered to me.

A/n now I can go one to happier songs yay!!!!!

Disclaimer- don't own the music or characters


End file.
